Crack Tart
by ZiaZia19
Summary: "Panggil aku jika kau membutuhkanku."/ "Siapa Kris itu?"/ Cepat buatkan aku adik, semoga berhasil!"/ Krishan!Chibi Sehun!
1. Prolog

**Crack Tart**

Pairing : Krishan, Sehun

Genre : Family

Rated : T

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Daddy! Wake up!" bocah kecil berambut madu itu menggoyangkan lengan milik daddynya. Kris, sang daddy hanya melenguh dan memutar posisi, mencari yang pw ^.^

"Daddy! Please, listen to me! Jika daddy tidak bangun...majalah dewasa daddy akan..."

"IYA DADDY BANGUN!" bocah itu tersenyum manis melihat sang ayah dengan kondisi yang...uh...sangat kacau. Rambut berantakan, kaos ketat yang dipakai lusuh, dan jangan lupakan air liur yang tercecer di sekitar mulutnya, euh!

"Ayo! Daddy tidak mau kan kalau kita terlambat ke Korea? Kalau sampai halmeoni marah, bagaimana? Daddy mau tanggung jawab?" Kris hanya menggaruk tengkuknya. Sepertinya ia harus melarang anak semata wayangnya ini untuk melihat drama remaja milik Tom, tetangganya.

"apa yang Tom dan Mei-Mei ajarkan padamu Stephan?" Kris mengacak rambut anaknya dengan gemas. Ia bangkit mengambil baju dan handuk yang tergantung di balik pintu.

"Sehun dadddy! Sehun! Aku suka Sehun, nama Koreaku bagus kan?" Kris hanya mengangguk, tak berkomentar.

"Daddy mandi dulu, aku mau persiapan barang-barang, bye daddy!" Sehun mengecup pipi kiri Kris dan berlari ke dapur. Kris hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan putra semata wayangnya. Netra kembarnya mengarah ke sebuah foto di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Fotonya bersama dua orang tersayangnya.

12 April 2008.

Tanggal yang tidak pernah namja tinggi itu lupakan. Yah, itu hari yang bahagia sekaligus paling mengerikan. Jika saja, peristiwa itu tidak terjadi, ia pasti masih bisa melihat senyum manis istrinya itu. Kris senang melihat senyumnya yang indah, melihat matanya yang memancarkan kasih sayang tulus kepadanya. Wajah cantiknya selalu terlihat ceria.

Hari kelahiran putranya, dan hari kematian istrinya. Bukan, bukan karena setelah melahirkan Sehun, tapi, karena kecelakaan. Dan, saat ini, ia tidak pernah tahu keadaan istri cantiknya itu.

Xi Luhan, yang berganti marga menjadi Luhan Wu.

"Dimana kau chagi...Sehun dan aku membutuhkanmu..."

o0o

Crack Tart

o0o

"Woah! Daddy! Korea indah sekali! Tapi, kenapa tidak seperti Bali? Bukannya Bali itu sedang musim hujan? Kenapa disini salju?" namja kecil itu berlari sampai ransel cokelat bergambar rusanya ikut bergoyang.

"Hei! Jangan terlalu cepat! Bandara ini terlalu ramai. Kamu mau jika diculik disini?"Kris hampir tertawa saat melihat Sehun sedang berlari ketakutan kearahnya.

"Oi! Kris hyung!" Kris langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati adiknya yang tersenyum lebar. Yah, Chanyeol adiknya.

"Kapan kau datang dari Indonesia? Bagaimana Bali? Sehun bisa berapa bahasa?" Chanyeol memeluk kakak tingginya itu dan menepuk bahunya.

"aku baru saja datang, Bali sangat indah. Sehun bisa tiga bahasa." Jawab Kris santai.

"Chan-ajusshi!" Sehun langsung menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol. Bocah itu mengusak-usakkan kepalanya di dada pamannya itu dengan manja. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat keponakannya itu.

"Aku titip Sehun, setelah ini aku ada rapat di perusahaan. Aku pergi dulu." Kris mengecup kening Sehun dan menepuk bahu adiknya itu. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan pergi dari bandara.

Ia tahu. Sangat tahu malah. Yah, perasaan kakaknya selama enam tahun ini. Dan jika Kris tahu kabar ini, entahlah...Chanyeol tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi dengan kakaknya itu...

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

* * *

Aku kembali dengan ff baru. Ini sebenarnya buat isi waktu dirumah aja. Oh,ya kalian ngerasa gak kalau Kris-Sehun-Luhan itu wajahnya kayak Bapak-Ibu-Anak? Soalnya wajah Sehun kayak campuran Krishan.(menurutku loh) ok, jadilah ff gak nyambung ini. Jika reviewnya tidak banyak, berarti ini memang nggak layak dilanjutin karena sedikit peminat. Aku minta saran ya...


	2. Chapter 1

**Crack Tart**

Pairing : Krishan, Sehun

Genre : Family

Rated : T

Summary : "Aku harap itu kau chagiya..."

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Luhan! Ayo cepat bangun! Ini hari pertamamu mengajar di Seoul International Elementary School! Kau tidak mau membuat para murid itu menunggu kan?" Luhan langsung terbangun mendengar ocehan ibunya itu. Ia menguap sebentar, kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Tadi malam ia harus menyelesaikan novel buatannya karena deadlinenya dua hari lagi. Ia sempat berkaca. Ternyata, kantung matanya terlihat sangat menakutkan. Bagaimana dengan siswanya nanti kalau melihatnya? Ketakutan? Duh, jangan sampai!

"Lu, ayo siap-siap, kau mau kutinggal?" Luhan mengangguk malas menatap kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Hyung, tolong bereskan kamarku ya...aku lelah sekali." Sang kakak tersenyum maklum. Ia hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah adiknya itu. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Luhan sudah datang dengan wajah segar. Ia menarik kursi untuk sarapan. Di meja makan sudah berkumpul Ibu dan pasangan yang sedang berlovey dovey.

"Berhentilah menggoda Chullie hyung, Nasgor beijing!" Luhan berkata sambil menyodorkan nasi untuk kakaknya itu. Hanggeng mendengus melihat Luhan yang menatapnya sebal.

"Iri? Cari pacar sana! Kan lebih baik aku sudah berkeluarga, daripada kau?!" cibir Hanggeng. Mendengar itu, Luhan langsung cemberut. Kakaknya itu kalau mengejek entah kenapa bisa pas sekali. Tangan kanannya tak sengaja mengusap gelang di tangan kirinya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa harus menjaga gelang yang entah darimana asalnya.

'_ini gelang untukmu chagi...'_

"Akh!" Luhan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Sebuah memori masuk kedalam otaknya. Ada sesorang yang mungkin sangat dekat dengannya sehingga dengan mudahnya memanggilnya 'chagi' tapi, siapa? Apa dulu ia punya kekasih? Entah, semua bayangan itu hanya terlihat semu seperti goresan tinta abu-abu di sebuah kanvas kosong.

"Gwaenchana?" Luhan hanya mengangguk. Ia menyudahi acara sarapannya. Berpamitan kepada kakak dan Ibunya, dan berangkat menuju halte bus untuk menunggu bus pertama yang datang pagi ini. Yah, ini baru jam tujuh, dan Luhan tidak ingin terkesan tidak menghormati atasannya yang sudah memberikan acara disamping menulis buku. Mencoba menjadi guru untuk novel terbarunya.

Luhan berjalan sambil memainhan iphonenya. Sebenarnya, hanya untuk mengecek saja bagaimana dengan buku terbarunya. Tahun lalu, buku karangannya menjadi best seller. Meski ia mendapat banyak kritik dari judul buku yang ia karang. _Bagian Lain dari Seonggok Daging_. Yah, Luhan menyukai judul yang terlihat tidak terlalu pasaran. And see? Bukunya menjadi best seller, mengalahkan buku berjudul _R.I.P-karya Ong Nam Gyu_.

CRASH!

Luhan spontan mengalihkan perhatiannya, sebuah mobil lewat di depannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan...ah, bajunya menjadi sangat kotor. Huh!

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan!" Luhan langsung berlari mengejar mobil yang berhenti di lampu merah itu. Dengan kasar, ia mengetuk pintu di bagian kemudi. Dilihatnya ada seseorang tengah meminum minuman kaleng. Membuka kaca, melemparnya keluar, dan menutupnya kembali, dan sayangnya terkena kepala Luhan dengan cukup keras.

"Neo pabboya?!" Ia mengetuk pintu dengan brutal. Orang itu benar-benara tidak menghargainya. Bisa tidak sih, kalau ia menghargai dirinya sedikit? Bukan berarti orang kaya bisa melecehkan orang sepertinya, che! Tidak akan pernah!

"Hei! Buka pintunya!" Luhan semakin kasar mengetuk jendela kaca itu. Namun, lelaki di dalam mobil itu tak bergeming.

"Ya! buka pintunya!" Luhan semakin jengkel saat orang itu tetap diam, cara terakhir..

DUAK!

"Ya! apa sebenarnya maumu sih agashi?" Luhan membulatkan matanya mendengar laki-laki ini bicara. Enak saja ia dibilang nona.

" Kau tahu!? Kau itu sudah membuat bajuku basah! Kau harus tanggung jawab dengan ini!" lelaki itu melepas kacamatanya. Namun, ia terdiam. Benarkah? Benarkah orang yang dihadapannya adalah orang yang selalu ia dan Sehun tunggu selama ini?

"Heh! Jangan melamun! Cepat ganti rugi!" Luhan mendorong dada laki-laki yang ternyata Kris itu sampai menyentuh pintu mobil, namun, dengan sigap, Kris ikut menarik pinggang Luhan.

"Ya Tuhan!Kau-.."

DEG!

Luhan terdiam saat menatap obsidian kelam itu. Luhan tidak bodoh, ia bisa merasakan kesepian dan kesakitan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika. Dengan nafasnya yang hangat, Kris mengecup bibir plum itu. Membuat Luhan membelalakkan matanya.

"Ya! Ajusshi! Jangan menjadi orang mesum! Ini jalan raya! Bisa tidak sih, kau menghargaiku sedikit!?" Luhan mengusap airmatanya dan berlari pergi dari hadapan Kris. Berlari, membiarkan Kris menatapnya dengan sendu. Tak tahukah kau Luhan? Dia adalah suamimu yang selalu mencarimu selama enam tahun ini..

"Kuharap itu kau chagiya..." Kris kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

**o0o**

**Crack Tart**

**o0o**

"Anyeonghaseyo, naneun Sehun Wu imnida." Sehun membungkukan badan. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah Sehunnie, kau duduk di samping Zhai Lee. Angkat tanganmu Lee." Luhan tersenyum saat melihat Sehun tersenyum dan berjalan dengan canggung ke arah Lee.

'_kuberi nama ia Sehun. Sehun Wu.'_

Luhan terdiam saat sebuah memori kembali menguak dari kepalanya. Ia merasa mengenali Sehun. Namun, semakin ia mengingat, kepalanya semakin pusing. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan memulai pelajaran pagi itu. Sesekali, ia melihat ke arah Sehun yang sedang serius menulis.

"Anak-anak, kerjakan soal di papan tulis ya...akan aku nilai nanti." Luhan kembali sibuk dengan novel dan laptopnya. Ia meneruskan karya ilmiahnya untuk masuk program magisternya. Dengan begitu, ia bisa masuk ke dalam Oxford University dengan gratis.

"Xi seosangnim.." sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Luhan berdiri dan mendekati anak didiknya itu.

"ehm...bolehkan kalau saya pindah tempat duduk?" ucapannya sontak membuat seluruh siswa melihat ke arahnya.

"Memang ada apa dengan Lee?" tanya seorang gadis keturunan Jepang itu.

"Koruna, mungkin ia tidak betah denganku." Sehun meneguk ludahnya pahit. Uh, bukan maksudnya ia menyakiti teman barunya. Tapi, ia takut...

"Tidak, bukan begitu...Lee...bukan begitu Xi seosangnim. Aku hanya takut.." Koruna dan Lee mengerutkan kening, takut? Luhan mengerti ia langsung mendekati Kai yang sedang menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Rupanya sang ketua kelas itu tidak begitu suka dengan keributan yang dibuat Sehun.

"Kai-kun, kau jangan begitu pada Sehun! Kau tahu kalau Lee termasuk anak yang dikucilkan, kanapa kau seperti itu?" Koruna mendekati bangku Kai.

"Ya! Koruna-chan! Aku tidak peduli dengan Lee, aku hanya bingung, kenapa ia bisa sangat cerewet di saat pelajaran! itu hanya akan mengganggu teman yang lain!" Kai menatap sebal adik kembarnya itu.

"Kau seharusnya bisa mengerti kalau ia anak baru, mungkin sistem pendidikkannya berbeda dengan Indonesia!" sergah Koruna, ia tidak suka kenapa kakak kembarnya itu sangat sensitif dengan murid baru. Kemarin, ada anak pindahan yang sampai minta pindah karena kakaknya ini.

"Yamada Koruna! Bisakah kau diam!" Kai mendorong Koruna hingga gadis kecil itu terjatuh. Entah kenapa ia malah melepas sepatunya dan melemparnya ke arah Kai, namun, bocah itu menunduk dan terkena telak di kepala Sehun.

"aduh!" karena kaget, Sehun limbung, hingga kakinya terantuk meja dan menghasilkan luka lebam yang cukup besar di kakinya.

"Sehun!" Lee langsung mendekati Sehun. Luhan hanya menghela nafas.

"Yamada Kaino dan Yamada Koruna, kalian berdua berdiri di lapangan depan!" dua bersaudara itu berjalan keluar dengan saling mendorong. Luhan menggendong Sehun ke UKS.

"anak-anak, kerjakan soal dari saem dulu, jangan ramai. Saem tinggal dulu.."

**o0o**

**Crack Tart**

**o0o**

"Nah, sudah selesai. Kamu jangan banyak bergerak dulu ya..." Luhan tersenyum puas saat kaki Sehun sudah terlihat lebih baik. Anak berkulit pucat itu sudah tersenyum dengan peluh bercucuran dari keningnya, membuat poninya lepek karean basah.

"Gwaenchana Sehun-ah?" Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Lee, menyakinkan teman barunya kalau ia tidak apa-apa.

"It's okay." Dua anak kecil itu tersenyum.

"Lu mommy..." Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lu mommy?" Sehun tersenyum.

"Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja. Lee, kemari.." Luhan memeluk Lee dan Sehun. Dua anak itu tersenyum dan melakukan high five diam-diam di pelukan Luhan.

BRAK!

"Sehun, kau tidak apa-apa?" sontak, tiga pasang mata itu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Daddy?"

"Kau?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Fanfic terakhir sebelum masa hiatus...

Review tolong...no silent okay!...


	3. Chapter 2

**Crack Tart**

Pairing : Krishan, Sehun

Genre : Family

Rated : T

Summary : "Siapa Kris itu?"

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

**o0o**

**Crack Tart**

**o0o**

Luhan terdiam melihat Kris memandanginya dengan obsidian tajam itu. Membiarkan Sehun dan Lee dengan kebingungannya. Pikiran negatif di otaknya mulai merasukinya, bukannya pria tinggi ini adalah orang yang menciumnya sembarangan di lampu merah tadi? Kenapa ia ada eh salah, kenapa ia bisa ada disini? Apa jangan-jangan ia wali oh! Atau yang lebih parah adalah.,...orang tua salah satu siswa didiknya? Luhan menatap Kris dan Sehun bergantian. Mirip. Apa...

"Daddy, kau mengenal Luhan seosangnim?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat dua orang dewasa didepannya itu terdiam. Saat Sehun akan mengajukan pertanyaannya lagi, Lee mencubit lengannya, memberi isyarat kalau atmosfer di UKS itu sedang tidak baik.

"Sehun, kau sudah terlihat lebih baik, kalau begitu, seosangnim pergi dulu." Luhan langsung beranjak dari kursi tempat ia duduk tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi. Ia takut dan malu melihat lelaki jangkung itu.

"Lu _pabbo_!" Luhan menepuk pipinya berkali-kali dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan pelan. Mungkin dengan melanjutkan novelnya yang belum jadi bisa membuat pikirannya menjadi lebih relaks.

"Ya!" Luhan terdiam. Suara bariton itu terdengar menggema di lorong sekolah yang cukup sepi dan asalnya dari UKS. Bahu Luhan menegang saat mendengar langkah orang mendekat. Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang saat merasakan ada angin yang cukup kencang dan dingin menghembus dari punggungnya. Membuat semua bulu kuduknya berdiri.

PUK!

"YA TUHAN! HANTUUUUU!" Luhan langsung berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Siapa sih yang di belakang Luhan? Oh, Kris. Ekspresinya?

"Eh? Kenapa ia lari? Dan tadi, menyebutku hantu? Aku tidak jelek-jelek amat. Apa jangan-jangan, dia takut padaku? Padahal aku hanya ingin berterima kasih." Kris geleng-geleng kepala. Ia berbalik menuju ruang UKS. Mungkin ia ingin mengajak Sehun pulang saja, mengingat kakinya yang tidak terlihat begitu baik.

**o0o**

**Crack Tart**

**o0o**

"Apa benar Tuan Muda sudah bertemu dengan 'dia'?" seorang namja paruh baya menatap datar utusannya. Ia menghidupkan cerutunya dan menghisapnya dengan pelan. Menikmati ketika zat itu masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Sudah Tuan. Bahkan saya ikuti, saat pertama kali bertemu...mereka..." utusan ragu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia sangat tahu karakter bossnya yang tidak bisa menerima kata 'gagal' atau kata lain yang merupakan sinonim dari kata itu.

"Mereka apa? Jawab!" lelaki paruhbaya itu menatap tajam utusan yang sedang menunduk di hadapannya itu. Namun, karena tidak juga menjawab, lelaki paruh baya itu bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya. Ia mencengkeram kerah utusannya hingga bahunya tergoncang hebat.

"Cepat jawab!" lelaki itu mengguncangkan bahu utusannya hingga ujung cerutunya yang panas merobek kemeja biru yang dipakai orang di cengkeramannya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dan berbalik. Ia mengusap foto keluarganya.

"Jawab atau kau akan menyumbangkan bagian tubuhmu yang berguna untuk bicara kepadaku dan kujadikan hiasan di ruang kerja..." suaranya berubah satu oktaf. Terdengar seperti desisan ular.

"Mereka..." lelaki itu menyeringai saat utusannya membuka mulut. Lelaki paruhbaya itu membalikkan badannya. Menaikkan satu alisnya, tanda ingin tahu.

"Ber...ci...ciuman..."

KLEK!

Cerutu di tangannya patah menjadi dua bagian. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus hingga menjalar ke bagian telinga. Emosi terlihat sudah menjalar di tubuh lelaki itu dan meminta segera dilampiaskan.

"Pisahkan mereka berdua secepatnya. Kalau perlu, pindahkan Sehun dan Kris kembali ke Kanada atau kembali ke Bali..."

"Tapi tuan..."

"Jika mereka membangkang, bunuh saja namja jalang itu.."

"_Algeutseumnida sajangnim._" Lelaki kurus itu keluar dari ruangan yang memiliki suhu menegangkan bagi siapapun yang tidak memiliki mental yang kuat, meninggalkan lelaki paruh baya itu yang menatap sendu foto keluarganya.

"Jika saja kau tahu Kris...kenapa aku melakukan ini..."

**o0o**

**Crack Tart**

**o0o**

Sehun berjalan ke kelas bersama Lee sambil tertawa senang. Ia berhasil membujuk Daddy-nya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu karena Lee bilang setelah ini akan ada pelajaran yang sngat mengasyikkan. Matematika.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin matematika menyenangkan?" Lee terkekeh, menampilkan gigi rapinya dan lesung pipitnya yang terlihat tampan. Andai kacamata bundar itu tidak menghalangi matanya, sudah dijamin Sehun akan menyukai orang di depannya ini.

"Itu menyenangkan. Kau mau kuajari Sehunnie?" pipi Sehun memerah mendengar Lee mengatakan seperti itu. Uhhhh,,,,sepertinya seorang Wu Shi Xun sedang jatuh cinta,hihihi.

"Boleh.." Sehun mengangguk, membalas Lee dengan menampilkan eyesmile andalannya yang membuatnya terlihat manis dan sedikit...cantik.

"Lee! Sehun! Kalian sudah mendingan? Maafkan aku ya, karena aku kalian jadi seperti ini, terutama kau Sehun." Koruna mendekati dan memeriksa kaki Sehun yang terlihat sedikit membiru di balik perbannya. Saat Koruna ingin menyentuh, tangannya ditarik seseorang hingga ia hampir terjungkal.

"Ayo pergi Koruna, untuk apa kita menemani orang yang bahkan tidak memiliki Ibu dengan jelas!" ucapan lugas dari sang ketua kelas itu sontak membuat Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Lee ingin sekali menonjok rahang ketua kelasnya itu, tapi, tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun.

"kita pergi saja Lee, aku mau ke kantin." Sehun menarik pelan tangan sahabat barunya itu. Lee tahu Sehun menangis, dan itu terpampang jelas di wajah Sehun. Namun, ia tidak berani berkata apa-apa saat melihat Kai menatap remeh anak baru di kelasnya itu.

"Kau ini! Ketua kelas macam apa!?" terdengar samar-samar Koruna sedang memarahi Kai karena itu.

"Aku ada disampingmu Sehun..." mendengar kata itu, Sehun langsung memeluk Lee dengan erat, menumpahkan tangisannya di pundak sahabatnya.

**o0o**

**Crack Tart**

**o0o**

"Hei, kenapa cemberut seperti itu?" Kris memandang heran putra kecilnya yang cemberut di kursi sebelahnya. Sedangkan yang menjadi objek, sibuk dengan PSP ditangannya. Sesekali bibirnya mengeluarkan gerutuan. Poninya yang panjang ikut bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan tangannya.

"Tell me, what's wrong? Katakan pada Daddy, sebenarnya, Daddy salah apa?" tak ada respon. Kris tahu putra kecilnya itu sedang dalam kondisi siaga satu...ngambek. dan ngambek versi Sehun itu sedikit, ah ani,,,,banyak merepotkan orang lain, terutama dua _samchon_-nya. Chanyeol dan Tao.

"You know Daddy? Karena kau, guru baruku menjadi takut! Apa Daddy tidak sayang dengannya? He is a good teacher. Apa Daddy tidak melihat kalau Hannie mommy sampai menegang saat melihat Daddy?"

'_Hannie Mommy?'_

"Okay, _mianhae_. Daddy janji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan Daddy yang membuat seorang Wu Shi Xun marah." Kris tersenyum senang mengetahui putra kecilnya yang bandel itu tidak ngambek lagi.

"Yagsok?" Sehun mengulurkan kelingking kecilnya ke arah sang ayah. Kris dengan senang hati langsung menyambut kelingking anaknya itu.

"Yagsok." Namun, Kris bisa melihat keraguan di mata putra semata wayangnya itu. Seperti sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan, tapi, entah, keraguan lebih mendominasi hati kecilnya.

"Waeyo? Ada masalah di sekolah?" Kris harus membagi dua konsentrasinya. Satu untuk mobil karena sudah memasuki area Gangnam yang akan sangat ramai di sore hari, dan satunya lagi untuk putra kecilnya yang sedang tidak ceria-cerianya standar Wu Shi Xun.

"Daddy...apa benar...Sehun tidak punya Ibu?..."

CKIT!

"Siapa yang berkata seperti itu Sehun?" Kris menepikan mobilnya, dan menatap Sehun yang sedang menunduk. PSP kesayangannya sudah berada di _dashboard_ mobil.

"Teman baruku..." Sehun menatap ayahnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Mengingat ketua kelasnya tadi mengolok-oloknya karena tidak memiliki Ibu. Kris menatap Sehun dengan sendu. Anaknya pasti menjadi orang yang sedikit diasingkan di sekolahnya karena hal ini.

"Daddy, apa itu benar...hiks...aku...t...tidak...punya hiks...Ibu?" Kris langsung memeluk Sehun melihat anaknya itu menangis dengan kencang. Tidak, Sehun punya Ibu. Tapi, Kris belum sepenuhnya yakin kalau Luhan yang sekarang adalah Ibu kandung Sehun. Lelaki itu mengusap punggung putranya dan mengecup puncak kepala Sehun dengan sayang. Hingga, ia tidak mendengar suara tangisan lagi, tapi, suara nafas yang teratur.

Namja tinggi itu melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum melihat anaknya sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Ia meletakkan Sehun di jok belakang dengan hati-hati. Mengecup keningnya, dan kembali menyalakan mesin mobil. Pulang ke rumah

"Kau mempunyai Ibu Sehun...Daddy bertekad akan mempertemukanmu dengannya. Daddy berjanji." Tekad Kris dalam gumamannya.

**o0o**

**Crack Tart**

**o0o**

Kamar di lantai dua sebuah rumah itu masih menyala terang meski penduduk lainnya sudah mematikan lampu rumah dan bersiap untuk istirahat setelah melewati hari yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Tapi, tidak untuk namja manis satu ini. Ia masih berkutat dengan laptop dan setumpuk buku di sebuah meja bundar di kamarnya. Di kasurnya, tersebar buku mulai dari komik, novel romansa, novel trilogi, novel biografi, karya ilmiah, ensiklopedia, bahkan Al-Kitab-pun tercecer tidak karuan. Entah jika sang kakak yang terkenal sangat alim itu melihat Al-Kitabnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan, mungkin namja manis itu akan merasakan rasanya menjemur baju laundry yang sangat banyak di rooftop rumahnya.

"Hah, sudah jam sebelas masih tiga ratus halaman. Ini baru dua naskah yang sudah siap." Luhan menatap sedih naskah di hadapannya. Ini sudah merupakan novel kesepuluhnya. Sebenarnya ia masih butuh banyak referensi untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, tapi, ia masih bingung dengan lanjutan ceritanya. Karena sebal, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju rak berisi novel terbitannya.

Jemarinya menelusuri setiap rak berisi novel karyanya, hingga jemarinya berhenti di sebuah buku. Buku karya pertamanya. Tulisan pertamanya ketika ia sangat kebingungan mencari siapa dia sebenarnya. Buku berjudul _Amnesia-Kim Luhan.29-11-2008_ itu berada di tangannya. Ia kembali menuju kursinya. Namun, entah tanpa sengaja, buku itu terjatuh tepat di halaman seratus tujuh puluh sembilan.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat kalau menulis puisi tentang buku ini. Apa dulu aku sangat frustasi?" Luhan tersenyum dan memulai membaca puisi buatannya yang termasuk singkat itu.

_Setiap insan Tuhan pasti memiliki alasan._

_Bahkan, kebohonganopun memiliki alasan._

_Berbahagialah jika kau berhasil melupakan,_

_Melupakan sebuah memori yang tak ingin kau ingat._

_Tapi, bersedihlah ketika kau tak ingat._

_Suatu kenangan yang menjanjikan dirimu ada._

_Dirimu disayang dan dicinta._

_Sebuah kebohongan bahkan untuk sebuah kebaikan,_

_Pasti dilakukan jika itu yang terbaik._

_Pria bersyal yang memberi cinta,_

_Disebuah taman di musim gugur berdarah,_

_Memberi arti dengan panah,_

_Apa itu hati yang merasa cinta._

TES

Setetes liquid bening mengalir dari netra kembar Luhan. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang ditulis dan ingin dirasakan olehnya saat itu. Entah kenapa ia jadi teringat orang yang Sehun panggil sebagai Daddy. Entah kenapa ada sebuah rasa yang membuncah ingin meminta keluar dari dadanya. Luhan ingin menangis saat itu. Entah kenapa, ia sangat ingin tahu siapa keluarga sebenarnya...ingin tahu siapa ia yang sebenarnya. Luhan ingin tahu Ibu, Ayah, dan orang lain yang ia sayangi.

SING!

'_aku menyayangimu Lu..'_

'_kurestui kalian berdua...'_

'_Kris! Jangan seperti itu! Aku sedang memasak!'_

'_kuberi nama ia Sehun...Wu Sehun..'_

'_AWAS DIDEPAN KRIS!'_

'_Mianhae...saranghae...'_

"AKH!" Luhan ambruk ke lantai. Kepalanya terasa sangat berdenyut. Dadanya terasa sesak entah karena apa. Kris? Siapa dia? Apakah ia orang yang spesial sebelum ia hilang ingatan? Siapa dia? Sehun? Apa Sehun yang dimaksud itu adalah muridnya di sekolah? Sebuah kilas balik terjadi secara acak di kepalanya. Memorinya seperti berjuang keras untuk mengingat. Hati kecilnya juga mendukung tentang hal ini. Membuat sesak di dadanya semakin terasa. Saat sudah mendingan, Luhan mengusap air matanya dan berjalan ke arah balkon.

"Ternyata anak SMU baru saja pulang." Luhan mengusap air matanya yang masih tertinggal. Ia menaiki kursi dan berpegangan pada balkon. Tapi, karena tidak hati-hati,

"AHHHH! Ya Tuhan! Aku jatuh!" Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak mau melihat aspal yang akan melukainya, jatuh dari ketinggian mungkin membuatnya lebih baik sehingga ia tidak perlu bingung memikirkan masa lalunya yang sampai sekarang entah kenapa tidak bisa ia ingat selama enam tahun.

SET! GREP!

Luhan terdiam saat tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Ia masih betah memejamkan matanya. Mungkin, ini saat pencabutan nyawanya. Ia terdiam saat merasakan ada tangan yang menggendongnya ala bridal. Dengan perlahan, hazelnya membuka. Dan ia terdiam saat melihat obsidian kelam diatasnya. Ia menatap mata itu lama. Sungguh, wajah dihadapannya sangatlah tampan. Tapi, karena takutnya, Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Saranghae..." mata Luhan sukses membola saat sadar siapa yang menangkapnya, tapi, karena sangat kaget, bibirnya menjadi sangat pucat dan keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya, hingga kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya..

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Mari balas REVIEW!

Review Chapter 1:

**Gevanear: entah kenapa seneng aja gitu liat mereka kayak family.**

**NSYoonji : aku kan punya banyak fanth Noona...#bbuingbbuing**

**Just-EL : Aku setuju ma kamu. Di EXO mereka kan raket banget**

**Smayanti :okay...sesuai permintaan aja**

**Csyoungie : okay...ders...|situ panggil thor, sini panggil ders|**

**Urikaihun : hati-hati, Kai jadi pak ketua kelas. PMH, aku belum ada rencana. Ntar, mikir-mikir dulu.**

** .58 : Kalau soal datar mendatar, Kris kalah. Datar anaknya#WuShiXun kalau cantik n' manisnya mirip Luhan**

** : babyLu gak mati, hanya hilang entah kemana, mungkin ditelan sang bumi demi sebuah pengorbanan.|tolong bahasanya|**

**Lhea winds ; hore! Banyak temennya! #tosbarengbareng**

**Mixing : Jinjja? Wah,. Gomawo..**

**Choi arang : HOKE?! Terserah anda**

**Chs : MASIH HIDUP DI HATIKU, BEBSH!**

**Mellody : BNER! EH? KAMU JKT48's LEADER KAN?! NGAKU LOE! Aku fansmu qaqa... .o.**

**Kaihun : Fighting itu tempat lampu kan? |itu fitting thor| Maaf, obatku lagi habis|**

**Xxx : chibi itu bahasa Jepangnya kecil kan? Udah, di'iya'in aja.**

**Lisnana1 : OKE fix! Luhan? Dihatiku..**

**Elwing : Njih...BIBI, eh, kok BIBI? Enggak BUBU? #tolongabaikan. Kalau menurutku, Chanyeol nggak pantes karena terlalu sering nyengir, jadi kujadikan adiknya Kris aja hehe.**

OKE! Review chap dua...

**Smayanti : gak lama-lama kok. Aku suka kecepatan(?)**

**Urikaihun : gak tahu, mesum banget kan itu orang?**

**DeerIAM : pendapatmu bagus juga. Gue suka gaya loe#iklantehoolong**

**Gevanear : OKAY!**

** .7 : entar dulu, keren kayaknya kalau angst/hurt campur komedi.**

** : kecelakaan terselubung oleh author...**

**Csyoungie : terserah readers aja, aku mah nurut.**

**Askasufa : karena itu aku buat fanfic ini.**

**MPREGLovers : namamu unik! Gak sepenuhnya aku hiatus kok. FF-nya masih kuteruskan.**

** .58 : Yaps! Hiatusnya gak tahu, gak diresmikan.**

**Choi arang : thanks...gak terlalu lama kok.**

**Tehehe : doakan aja bisa buat sesuai keinginanmu.**

**chuapExo31 : ini agak komedi kayaknya**

**Oh InHwa9401 : trim's dah sempatin review**

**Byunna Park : aku bingung, sebenernya yang kasihan itu Luhan atau Kris?**

**Kaihun : tapi, mungkin Cuma teman, orang masih kecil**

**Hunhun : terima kasih kakak.**

**D5 : Jinjjayo? Sama dong #nyengir**

**Kkamjong61 : gak lama kok**

**Lisnana1 : Mari tendang TBC bareng-bareng.**

**Jameela : Ente tunggu saje..minta tanda tangan dong...gimana keadaan syafilah?**

**babyLu : Nggak kok, nggak terlalu lama.**

**Yuunicorn : YES! Kita punya pikiran yang sama. Kalau gak cepet, klimaks ceritanya bakal gak kekejar.**

**Elwing : endingnya terserah aja.**

Ini, untuk yang menunggu ff Crack Tart. Aku gak tahu mau lanjutin gimana, semoga suka aja ya...

**Mind To Review?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Crack Tart**

Pairing : Krishan, Sehun

Genre : Family

Rated : T

Summary : Siapa sebenarnya anak di depannya ini? Kenapa ia merasa begitu dekat dengannya?

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Hei, ireona..." namja tinggi itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan, berharap ia bangun. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak berhasil karena Luhan sudah sangat pucat, mungkin karena ketakutannya yang berlebih pada sosok yang menggendongnya ini. Ia mendongak, balkon kamar Luhan tidak tertutup. Mungkin, orang yang sedang tidur atau pingsan ini, ia tidak tahu, sedang mengerjakan sesuatu hingga belum tidur. Padahal, besok, ia harus masuk pagi-pagi sekali.

"_Pabbo_!" Kris, namja tinggi itu menengok ke arah rumah Luhan. Kosong. Apa ia tinggal sendiri? Atau dirumah sendiri? Ah, molla! Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa pulang kalau Luhan sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini? Nanti, ia dikira mengapa-apakan anak orang. Tapi, mengingat Sehun yang sangat menyukai guru barunya itu, mungkin putra kecilnya tidak keberatan untuk merawat seosangnim kesayangannya ini.

Akhirnya, setelah berpikir cukup lama, Kris membawa Luhan ke mobilnya. Ia menengok arlojinya, 23.30. setengah duabelas malam. Pasti Sehun sudah tertidur. Tunggu, kalau ia membawa Luhan ke rumahnya, Tao dan Chanyeol akan mengganggunya dengan sangat tidak elit. Tapi, kalau ke apartemen, ia takut Luhan akan histeris.

"Tak ada pilihan lain. Kau yang memaksaku. Kim Luhan!" Kris melajukan mobilnya ke daerah Gangnam, rumahnya. Semoga saja dua adiknya sudah tidur. Kalau tidak, ia akan merasa sangat tersiksa. Bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menerima kehadiran dua adik tirinya, tapi, ia malu kalau image _cool_ yang sudah ia pertahankan bisa hilang hanya karena seorang _Luhan._

Sesekali, Kris melirik ke arah Luhan. Di bawah temaram malam, bisa Kris lihat wajah cantik Luhan yang sesekali terpancar terkena sinar lampu jalanan malam. Matanya yang indah kini terpejam, hidung kecilnya yang menghembuskan nafas teratur, bulu matanya yang lentik, poninya yang menjuntai hingga mata kanannya, dan bagian terakhir, jangan lupakan bibir _cherry_ yang sangat ia rindukan untuk dikecup.

Dulu, Kris selalu menggoda Luhan untuk memberinya _morning kiss_ sebelum ia kerja, atau Kris akan melakukan hal yang lebih nekat kepada Luhan. Ia tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat merindukan Luhannya. Dan mungkin, kalau Sehun sudah ada disamping mereka, ia pasti akan melihat binar cerah di iris cokelat tua itu. Tapi, Kris tahu, Luhan yang sekarang berbesa dengan Luhan yang dulu. Dulu, ia sangat berani menjitak atau menyentil dahinya. Sekarang, hanya untuk melihat wajahnya, ia sangat ketakutan. Mengingat hal itu, tanpa sadar, Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir _cherry_ itu dengan lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu _**Xiao Lu**_." Kris tidak tahu, kalau Luhan sudah sadar sejak tadi. Ia tahu Kris menciumnya tepat di bibir. Tapi, kenapa ia tidak memberontak? Bukankah itu adalah hal yang sangat ia benci saat pertama kali mereka bertemu? Kenapa, ia seolah merasakan rindu akan sentuhan orang disampingnya? Yang ia ketahui bernama Wu Yifan ini, yang ternyata ayah dari muridnya-Sehun.

SING!

'_kita akan punya anak Kris!'_

'_aku mau laki-laki..Luhan..,'_

'_tapi, aku mau perempuan.'_

'_Selamat, bayi laki-laki anda lahir dengan selamat. Apa kalian berdebat tentang jenis kelamin?'_

'_ia laki-laki yang manis dan sedikit cantik sepertimu _**Xiao Lu**_'_

"AKH!" Luhan dengan cepat membuka matanya, ia mengedar kearah samping, dan mendapati Kris yang sedang menatapnya khawatir. Ingatan itu lagi. Memori-memori yang bagaikan kaset rusak terus berputar di otaknya. Peluh bercucuran di wajah cantiknya, membuat kemeja putih yang ia pakai menempel di kulitnya.

"Kau tak apa? Luhan-ssi?"Luhan terdiam. Ia merasa sangat familiar dengan suara itu. Ia sudah berusaha mengingatnya, tapi, sang kakak hanya memintanya untuk perlahan, tidak usah terlalu terburu-buru, atau itu akan mengganggu ingatan jangka panjangnya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, ini di mobil. Kenapa ia bisa ada disini? Terkahir kali, ia terjatuh dari balkon, apa jangan-jangan...

"KAU MENCULIKKU?" Luhan memekik ketika sebuah pemikiran lewat di otaknya. Membuatnya menunjuk Kris tepat di dadanya.

"_Mworago_?" ia melihat Kris mengeryit heran. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Bukannya ucapan terima kasih, tapi, kenapa ucapan sangat tidak manusiawi?

"Turunkan aku! Aku tidak mau kau jual! Aku bukan namja murahan!" Luhan langsung membuka pintu mobil dan berlari keluar. Melupakan fakta kalau ia tidak memakai alas kaki. Namja bermata rusa itu mengabaikan panggilan pria tinggi itu untuk berbalik. Ia memantapkan kakinya untuk terus melangkah di tengah dinginnya udara bulan september. Sejenak, ia terdiam. Ia tidak tahu ini ada di wilayah mana, inipun sudah sangat larut dan daerah pertokoan sangat jarang. Hanya banyak pepohonan berbagai ukuran yang seolah menjuntai ingin menangkapnya. Menakutkan. Itulah kata yang ada dipikirannya.

KRESEK!

Luhan menatap sekeliling. Tak ada orang sama sekali. Ia sadar ia salah jalan. Sekilas, ia melihat sekelebat bayangan yang lewat di depannya. Ia tidak takut pada hantu atau semacamnya. Jujur, ingin ia akui kalau ia takut dengan...ayahnya Sehun.

SEET!

"Mau kemana manis?" Luhan menegang saat sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya dan deru nafas berada tepat di lehernya.

"Eungh...leh..paskan...akuh...engh..." kenapa malah suara menjijikkan itu yang keluar?

"tidak akan! Aku ingin mendapatkanmu mendesah dibawah tubuhku..." nafas lelaki di belakang Luhan terdengar memburu dan sedikit bau alkohol? Tidak! Seharusnya ia tidak lari dari mobil pria yang ia sebut _ajusshi_ mesum itu, kalau ia malah bertemu dengan yang aslinya.

"Kumohon...hiks.." tidak! Luhan tidak ingin menunjukkan kelemahannya, tapi, siapa yang tidak takut dalam keadaan terjepit seperti ini? Ia harus minta bantuan kepada siapa? Tak ada orang lain di tempat gelap dan sepi ini selain mereka berdua.

SING!

'_kalau kau butuh bantuan, panggil aku saja baby!'_

'_kau kan sibuk dengan kertasmu itu Kris!'_

'_maaf deh kalau membuat Princess Wu ini marah, tapi, aku serius dengan ucapanku.'_

Sebuah ingatan terlihat samar di kepalanya. Apa ia harus memanggil Kris? Tapi, siapa dia? Dan kenapa ia mau menolongnya? Siapa Princess Wu itu?

"Krish...eungh...tolong...akh...kuuuuhhh...eungh.." Luhan ingin menangis saat ini juga. Ia sangat lemas. Bahkan, kemejanya sudah terbuka, memperlihatkan dadanya yang mulus itu. Pusat tubuhnya-pun sudah disentuh dan dimainkan oleh _ajusshi_ mabuk itu. Luhan ingin memberontak, tapi, tangannya diborgol dan yang ia tahu, kuncinya ada di baju orang ini.

"Kris! Tolong aku!" Luhan kembali berteriak, ia yakin orang yang bernama Kris itu akan datang, tapi, sampai kapan? Luhan berusaha bangkit, tapi, serangan di lehernya membuatnya terjatuh kembali.

"Toloooong! Kumohon tolong aku..hiks...tolong..."

"Tak ada yang menolong.."

BUGH!

Sebuah bogem mentah tercetak jelas di wajah _ajusshi_ yang tengah mabuk itu. Luhan dengan pelan membuka matanya, tapi, karena terlalu pusing ia hanya menatap sayu orang yang telah menolongnya. Pria itu-Kris, menggendong Luhan ala bridal dan membawanya pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu. Dapat Luhan dengar berkali-kali orang yang bernama Kris itu meminta maaf padanya, tapi, karena apa?

"Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu Xiao Lu...mianhae..." dan Luhan kembali tak sadarkan diri ketika mendengar kalimat itu...

**o0o**

**Crack Tart**

**o0o**

"Hyung...faster..."

"As you wish Sehunh..."

"Kauh...tidak...pernah...bisa..memasukkiku! Huh.."

"Kauh..akan...kalah..Hunna!"

"Tidakh...faster..Hyung!"

"Bisakah kalian bermain PS dengan normal?" Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka kan hanya bermain PS, kenapa sampai mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu? Yang benar saja! Tao semakin jengkel melihat dua saudaranya masih fokus melihat layar yang menampilkan game sepakbola -_-|sepertinya banyak yang udah pikiran yadong deh #ketawaevil|

"Kau tidak akan bisa memasuki ku hyung!"kaki Sehun menendang bahu Tao, sementara Tao menjauhkan _stick_ PS-nya dari jangkauan tangan jahil Sehun. Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Hari ini ia sedang _bad mood_ sehingga ia tidak ikut main. Padahal, biasanya ia akan paling ribut menyuruh dua adiknya untuk menghiburnya dengan bermain game _Mario Bross_ -_-

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Baekhyung hyung ya, Dobi hyung?" -Tao

"Kau pasti diputuskan bidadarimu, kau kan peri rumah. Yang di Harry Potter itu, telinganya lebar, matanya besar." –Sehun

PLAK! BUGH!

"Diam kalian! Tidak tahu aku sedang sedih disini!" mungkin, karena kesalnya, Chanyeol mencabut stopkontak hingga membuat layar langsung padam, lalu meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang sibuk itu. Dan, dihadiahi wajah memelas ala Sehun dan Tao.

"Panda hyung, kau tahu kenapa Dobi hyung ngambek kayak gitu?" Sehun menatap heran pamannya yang tidak biasanya. Kalian ingin tahu wajah Sehun sekarang? Dengan pipi menggembung, bibir bergerak-gerak ke depan, dan matanya yang melebar dan menyipit. Sangat menggemaskan!

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kelinci Hun!" mereka berdua saling pandang, kemudian Tao memasang kembali stopkontaknya, sedang Sehun mengganti kaset _game_ menjadi _game_ _Starcraft_. Dan kembali sibuk dengan dunia mereka berdua.

BRAK!

Dua orang itu langsung menoleh kearah pintu. Mata mereka membulat, hingga membuat _stick_ PS yang mereka pegang terjatuh saking kagetnya. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lihat? Kris datang dengan baju basah dan Luhan dalam gendongannya dengan baju yang terpakai tidak benar. Membuat berbagai dugaan muncul di wajah dua orang itu.

"Bertanya nanti saja. Sekarang, Sehun, bantu Daddy mengambil air hangat untuk Luhan _seosangnim_ dan Tao, tolong bantu aku mengangkat Luhan ke kamarku. Tao terdiam. Benarkah orang di gendongan kakaknya itu kakak yang dirindukannya itu? Tapi, ia segera menuruti kakak sulungnya itu, membantunya membawa Luhan ke kamarnya.

Meletakkan Luhan hati-hati di kasurnya, dan mengganti pakaiannya. Sebenarnya, Tao bingung, kenapa kakaknya bisa bersikap ehm,,sedikit acuh? Tapi, sekarang, lebih baik ia diam, daripada nanti akan repot. Biarlah, kakak sulungnya yang menjelaskan nanti.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kan? Nanti kujelaskan. Sekarang, biarkan ia tidur terlebih dahulu. Ia wali kelas Sehun di sekolah." Tao mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar. Membiarkan Kris melakukan hal privasinya(mandi)

"Daddy, ini air hangatnya. Lhoh? Ini Hannie mommy? Daddy mau ngapain? Sebaiknya, kalau mau membuatkan Sehun adik, menikah dulu, itu kata Lee. Tapi, kalau tidak menikah mau memberi Sehun adik, Sehun akan dengan senang hati menerimanya!" Sehun meloncat kesamping Luhan yang sudah terlihat rapi. Bajunya sudah diganti, dan rambutnya sudah tidak begitu basah.

"Daddy, sini deh. Daddy merasa gak sih, kalau wajahku dan Hannie mommy itu mirip?"

DEG

Kris hanya bisa diam mendengar celoteh anaknya itu. Ia tidak mau berspekulasi aneh-aneh dengan mengatakan kalau Luhan yang ia kenal sekarang adalah Ibu dari Sehun. Ia tidak mau salah orang dan membuat Sehun tersakiti lebih dalam nantinya. Ia tidak mau. Ia mengusap tangan Luhan dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

**o0o**

**Crack Tart**

**o0o**

Perlahan, mata Luhan membuka. Beradaptasi dengan cahaya di kamar itu. Ia mengerjap pelan, dan menengok ke arah kiri, ia tersenyum tipis melihat Sehun tertidur di tangannya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya. Tangannya dengan ragu mengusap rambut karamel Sehun yang berbentuk jamur. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu antara tubuhnya dengan Sehun. Ia bisa merasakan wajah Sehun sedikit mirip dengannya. Tapi, ah..ia tidak mau menghayal.

Tapi, bolehkah ia menyangkal? Hati kecilnya ingin sekali memeluk dan mengusap dengan sayang muridnya ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ke kening Sehun, dan mengecupnya pelan. Ia ngin sekali menangis. Siapa sebenarnya anak di depannya ini? Kenapa ia merasa begitu dekat dengannya?

.

.

TBC

* * *

kembali dengan chap tiga, semoga gak bosen aja ya, hehehe, bagusnya berapa chapter sih, kalau cerita sedih-mellow itu? gak terlalu banyak kan? nah, yah, ah, yeah...aku mau buat sedikit aja, maybe..

kalau lebih dari sepuluh, nanti ah, gak taulah...

**mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Crack Tart**

Pairing : krishan, Sehun

Genre : Family

Rated : T

Summary : "Luhan, kau mau menjadi orang tua Sehun?"  
.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Uhuk!" Luhan terbangun. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pening. Ia merasa sedikit silau dengan jendela yang terbuka. Ini bukan rumahnya. Ah iya, ia teringat kalau tadi malam ia hampir diperkosa oleh seorang ajusshi yang mabuk, dan seseorang menyelamatkannya, ternyata orang yang ia panggil Kris adalah orang yang sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Saat ia hendak bangkit, ia merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk perutnya. Terpaksa ia kembali tertidur.

Luhan menatap kesamping, dan mendapati Kris tengah tidur dengan damai. Terlihat tenang, tak ada kesan arogan dan sembrono dari wajahnya ketika tidur. Bak pangeran. Luhan tersenyum. Tangannya memberanikan diri untuk mengusap surai pirang Kris yang menutupi matanya. Lembut dan terlihat tegas.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau selalu hadir di mimpiku?" Luhan terus memandangi wajah Kris. Tak terasa, air matanya menetes tepat di mata tajam sang naga yang tengah tertidur. Bibirnya mengangkat senyum. Tangannya membawa Luhan kembali ke pelukannya. Terima kasih untuk Chanyeol yang membawa Sehun lari pagi.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan memukul dada Kris, lumayan keras. Orang ini memang kurang ajar, dan perlu diajar! Tangannya tak tinggal diam. Mencubit pinggang, bahu, leher, bahkan perut Kris dengan keras.

"Tenanglah sayang.." Kris mengecup dahi Luhan, dan menarik rusa kecilnya merapat ke dadanya. Luhan membeku. Panggilan sayang yang ditujukan kepadanya? Apa dia tengah berhalusinasi? Kenapa rasanya sangat nyaman dan indah? Jika ini mimpi,kumohon jangan bangunkan ia cepat-cepat.

"Aku harus pulang, Tuan Kris." Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Kris tetap menahannya. Membuat Luhan lelah sendiri. Bagaimana kelakuan ayah dan anak sangat berbeda? Oh ayolah Lu, kau belum melihat siapa Sehun sebenarnya.

CKLEK!

"Daddy aku pulang-OMO?!" mendengar suara cadel khas seorang Sehun, membuat Kris maupun Luhan langsung menarik diri. Jangan sampai Sehun melihat apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Luhan dan Kris menatap Sehun yang tengah melongo dengan segelas bubble tea ditangannya.

"Kalian sedang apa?"tanyanya. Entah polos, atau pura-pura polos. Sehun mengangkat bibirnya. Hehe, Daddynya mau berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengan Hanni mommy-nya? Oh tidak bisa...kalau mau berbuat yang tidak-tidak harus menikah dulu, itu yang dikatakan Tao kepadanya ketika melihat Chanyeol tengah mencium Baekhyun di teras. Sepertinya semua _samchon_ Sehun tidak ada yang beres.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Luhan, suara gugupnya terdengar begitu kentara. Namun, Kris langsung beranjak berdiri dan menarik pinggang Luhan untuk merapat kearahnya.

"Sehun-ah, kau harus tahu..kau mau kan kalau Hannie mommy menjadi orang tuamu, bagaimana kalau Hannie mommy tinggal disini?" mendengar perkataan Kris, Luhan dan Sehun langsung melongo. Luhan yang tidak menyangka Kris akan berkata seperti itu, dan Sehun yang tertawa senang.

"Oke, kalau Daddy dan Hannie mommy mau membuatkan adik untuk Sehun, silahkan..aku sudah kesepian." Sehun tersenyum manis. Bocah itu mendekati Kris dan Luhan. Meminta mereka berdua untuk berjongkok.

CHUUP!

"aku minta adik laki-laki ya, mommy..." Sehun mengecup pipi kiri Luhan dan berlari keluar. Meninggalkan dua orang dewasa itu dalam keadaan canggung. Hingga, untunglah, Tao datang membawa kabar gembira untuk Luhan.

"Hyung, kudengar kau pintar memasak, bisakah kau buatkan sarapan untuk kami?" Luhan langsung mengangguk.

"Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu. Terima kasih sudah menyediakan tempat untukku." Luhan tersenyum dan pergi memasuki kamar mandi, meninggalkan dua orang kakak beradik yang saling menatap dengan aneh.

"Hyung, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?" selidik Tao. Kris terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Tao lama, namun, tatapannya berubah sendu.

"tidak, kau bisa percaya padaku.." Tao tersenyum. Ia menepuk bahu kakaknya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Hyung..aku malah merasa dia orang yang kau cari selama ini."Tao menatap serius Kris yang mengamati pintu kamar mandi terus menerus, seolah ada yang janggal.

"Tapi, aku belum menemukan kunci apa yang membuat aku yakin Tao."Kris menghela nafas. Ia sedikit pusing juga mengingat masalah yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia hadapi, tapi tak kunjung menemukan titik terangnya. Apalagi, Ayahnya tidak mau membantunya sama sekali bahkan sibuk dengan Chanyeol yang akan menjadi CEO di Jepang.

"Sehun." Kata Tao tiba-tiba. Kris mengernyit.

"Sehun? Maksudmu?"Tao terkekeh pelan melihat kakaknya seperti orang linglung. Tidak mencerminkan seorang CEO Wu yang disegani itu, tapi seorang pria yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya, dan ekspresi itulah yang paling disukai Tao, karena Kris menjadi dirinya sendiri, tidak dengan kepribadiannya yang di depan publik. Dialah Wu Yifan, ayah satu anak yang perhatian. Bukan Kris Wu sosok pria dingin yang disegani banyak kalangan.

"Kau lihat Sehun ketika dekat dengan Luhan. Ia terasa sangat bahagia. Padahal, jika dipikir, Sehun tidak pernah cepat akrab dengan orang lain kecuali kita." Tao pelan-pelan menjelaskan kepada kakaknya yang sangat pintar, tapi sangat loading lama jika masalah perasaan.

"Ada yang tidak beres..."Kris mendesis. Ini sudah tiga puluh menit Luhan berada di kamar mandi, tapi, kenapa ia tidak keluar?

"Hyung, kau juga merasakannya?" Kris langsung berusaha membuka pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci. Entah kenapa sangat susah untuk membukanya. Ia mundur sebentar, hingga..

BRAKK!

Pintu sukses terbuka, dan memperlihatkan kamar mandi yang kosong tanpa penghuni sama sekali. Hanya terlihat _bathtub_ yang masih penuh dengan air. Tak tersentuh sama sekali. Kris meneliti setiap ruangan. Nihil. Tak ada petunjuk yang menjelaskan dimana keberadaan Luhan.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau tidak sebodoh itu." Ujar Tao tiba-tiba. Kris tersenyum tenang. Mereka berdua melakukan tos dan langsung keluar dari kamar. Di ruang tengah masih terlihat Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tengah mengobrol dengan serius.

"Luhan diculik Chan." Ucapan singkat dari Kris membuat dua orang yang sibuk bercengkerama itu meletakkan perhatian mereka ke arah Kris.

"Aku mau menyelamatkan Hannie mommy!"

"_Pemirsa, sebuah rumah di kawasan Gyeonggi-do terbakar sabtu malam pukul dua belas tepat tengah malam. Seluruh anggota keluarga tewas, kecuali seorang lagi yang berinisial LH. Dia tidak ditemukan dimanapu. Kamarnya dilantai atas masih menyala ketika kobaran api mulai merambat. Laptop yang menjadi barang bukti sudah ditemukan. Kami memperkirakan, orang berinisial LH ini sedang menulis cerita karena ia seorang narator, tapi-"_

BLITZ!

"Ada yang menjebak kita. Ayo, aku sudah memasang alat pelacak di tubuh Luhan. Semoga ia tidak apa-apa." Kris langsung mengambil alih Sehun dari Chanyeol. Ia menggendong anaknya, dan masuk ke mobil Tao menjaga Sehun di jok belakang.

"Hyung, semoga Luhan hyung tidak apa-apa, aku sudah muak melihat wajah sedihmu itu." Celetuk Chanyeol. Membuat Kris bisa tersenyum tipis. Paling tidak, ia masih memiliki kekuatan dibelakangnya. Ya, ia masih memiliki kekuatan dan perisai untuk melindungi dirinya. Keluarganya.

"Daddy, Hannie mommy tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kan? Hannie mommy masih bisa bertemu dan menjadi guru Sehun lagi kan di sekolah?" tiga orang dewasa itu hanya mengangguk samar. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

**o0o**

**Crack Tart**

**o0o**

"Uhuk!" Luhan terbangun dengan tubuh yang sangat lemas dan terasa diikat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Tunggu, ini dimana? Kenapa sangat gelap? Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat sekelilingnya. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya tengah disekap di sebuah gudang.

"Sudah bangun, Xi Luhan?" Luhan mengerutkan kening. Xi? Bukankah ia bermarga Kim? Luhan menyipitkan matanya ketika lampu neon besar yang berada di ruangan itu menyala terang, membuat seluruh isi gudang terlihat jelas.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, dan apa maumu kepadaku?" Luhan mengerang kesakitan saat ia merasakan sebuah _cutter_ menggores punggungnya. Ini benar-benar sakit. Apa ia merasa menjadi seorang masokis yang tengah dianiaya seorang psikopat? Tidak, ia hanya menganggap tidak sengaja.

"Lepaskan ikatan kakinya, dan biarkan ia berdiri tegak." Lelaki tinggi itu menatap Luhan santai. Ditangan kanannya terlihat sebuah handgun keluaran terbaru dengan ukiran tulisan mandari yang berarti 'satu peluru satu nyawa'

Saat Luhan sudah berdiri tegak, leher bagian belakangnya dipukul dengan kayu yang sangat keras oleh seseorang dibelakangnya. Ia jatuh terjerembap kedepan. Hidungnya terasa sangat sakit karena mencium lantai dengan keras.

"Kumohon..apa...maumu..." dua orang pengawal itu menarik Luhan untuk berdiri. Lelaki tinggi itu menyeringai. Ia mengambil sebuah remote.

KLIK!

"Ini adalah kau yang sebenarnya. Lihat baik-baik." Luhan hanya menurut. Ia melihat layar yang diterangi _LCD Proyektor_ itu dengan saksama.

_Annyeong! Aku Luhan!_

_Aku seorang mahasiswa di Korea univesity._

_Kalian tahu? Aku mendapat seorang kekasih bernama Kris Wu_

Luhan terdiam melihat dirinya didalam video itu. Beberapa memorinya sedikit terkuak. Ia ingat siapa dirinya. Siapa Kris, dan...siapa keluarganya...

"Apa maumu, Tuan Wu.." desis Luhan. Tuan Wu, yang mengerti Luhan sudah kembali menyeringai. Ia menatap tajam dan lurus tepat di manik cokelat Luhan. Pria itu mendekat. Ia menatap Luhan dengan sendu.

"Kau tahu? Masalah keluargamu dengan keluargaku yang sudah mendarah daging selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini?" Tuan Wu memainkan pistolnya di depan Luhan yang masih berpikir. Ia mengingat-ingat. Masalah apa yang menimpa dua keluarganya? Tidak ada, kecuali-oh! Jangan bilang masalah ini.

"Anda saya hormati, tapi, bisakah kau mengatakan bahwa yang kauketahui itu salah?" Luhan mendecih. Ia tidak suka jika anaknya yang menjadi korban. Ia selalu heran, kenapa disetiap film yang ia tonton selalu anak yang menjadi sandraan.

"Yang kuketahui salah? Kalau dengan Sehun disini, apa itu juga salah?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Sehun menangis meraung-raung didalam kurungan. Ia menatap bengis mertuanya yang sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Hannie mommy! Tolong Sehun!" Sehun mencengkeram besi kurungannya dengan erat.

"Kau jahat! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini pada cucumu?" Luhan ingin bergerak maju, sebelum sebuah tubuh ambruk di depannya. Ia terperangah. Ini...Chanyeol? Dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan? Kenapa semua bisa seperti ini?

SING!

"AKH!"

"_Panggil aku jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku._"

"_Kita adalah satu, jangan pernah meragukanku._"

Luhan diam. Ia berusaha tenang. Ini sudah mengorbankan dua tidak mau bertambah korban lagi. Bisakah ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan untuk Sehun dan Kris? Ia harus berjuang untuk itu, dan ia percaya kalau Kris akan datang. Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku ikuti aturan mainmu..."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca fanfic yang jauh dari sempurna ini. Thanks banget untuk kalian yang menyempatkan untuk membacanya. Love you all! Dan, ini balasan untuk yang sudah menyempatkan review di chap 4 :

**Junia. Angel. 58 : **ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka. Aku udah target untuk ff ini nantinya berapa chapter.

**DeerIAM :** masih diulur, aku males kalau terlalu cepet, ini aja amnesianya Luhan dah sembuh, meski belum sepenuhnya.

**Zoldyk : ** thank's for review.

**Adilia. Taruni. 7 : **flashbacknya kapan-kapan. Ini fokus ke masalah yang mau dihadapi Krishan dulu.

**Choi Arang :** dia udah sadar. Jangan cekik Luhan. Kita perlu terima kasih sama Tuan Wu dah bikin Luhan ingat lagi, walau masih belum sempurna.

**LuluHD : **jangan diapa-apain, author susah pinjem mereka dari EXO. Apalagi, Kris sekarang di China. Cast-nya susah.

**Arcan's Girl :** ini udah dilanjut semoga suka.

**Dia. Luhane : **disini ia udah inget kok, tenang aja.

**Askasufa : **ternyata..aku..makin..cinta..yah, seperti itulah Krishan.

**Hunhun :** ikatan batin mungkin ikut andil.

**Lisnana1 : **mudah-mudahan Sehun bisa jadi kakak yang baik kalau udah dikasih.

**Kaihun :** chap ini sudah kutarget, tenang saja.

**Nagisa Kitagawa : **dia udah tahu. Ini sudah dilanjutkan.

**LKCTJ94 :** kaihun, nanti. Ini masih fokus ke Krishan n' masalahnya supaya Sehun bisa adem ayem.

**Vivikim406 :** thank's for review


	6. Chapter 5

**Crack Tart**

Pairing : krishan, Sehun

Genre : Family

Rated : T

Summary : "Cepatlah berikan aku adik!"  
.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"CUT!" suara sang sutradara menghentikan akting seorang Xi Luhan. Ia tersenyum, dan membungkukkan badannya. Para kru membantu Luhan melepas ikatan di tubuhnya. Ia berjalan ke arah Sehun yang sedang membuka kurungan yang lumayan besar.

"Hyuuuung~! Kau tahu, kurungan ini sangat sempit! Ditambah dengan api dibawahnya lututku lecet.." Luhan terkekeh. Ia menggendong Sehun dan membawanya ke sudut ruangan. Luhan mengeluarkan obat-obatan untuk mengobati lecet di kaki Sehun.

"Hah, kemeja ini sangat bagus, sangat disayangkan terkena cairan merah darah ini." Chanyeol bangkit dari akting pingsannya. Ia menghapus make up di wajahnya. Matanya mengedar. Dimana Tao dan Kris?

"Luhan hyung, kau tahu Kris hyung dan Tao?" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Luhan saat pemuda bermata rusa itu sedang mengobrol dengan Sehun.

"Molla." Tapi, kening Luhan berkerut, bagaimana bisa disaat syuting seperti ini Kris pergi tanpa memberi kabar?

"Hyuung..aku lapar. Daddy jadi-jadianku belum datang..." rengek Sehun kepada Luhan. Ia sangat lelah harus memerankan adegan yang membuat dia-sejujurnya kalau boleh-takut.

"Aku disini!" Suara berat khas seorang Kris membuyarkan keterdiaman Sehun dan Luhan. Pria tinggi itu membawa beberapa kotak makan. Sehun yang melihat apa yang dibawa oleh hyung aslinya di dalam dunia nyata itu langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau membeli makanan? Kau beli bubble tea, hyung?" Sehun menatap Kris yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Pemuda tinggi itu meletakkan makanannya di meja, dan menggendong Sehun yang menatapnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Dibawa Jongin, dia sedang berada di ruang ganti." Kris mengecup pelipis adiknya. Sehun mengalungkan lengannya di leher sang kakak.

"Hyuung, kalau dipikir-pikir, kau pantas jadi Daddy." Sehun memainkan kerah kemeja Kris, membuat sang pemilik mengernyit.

"Maksudmu?" Sehun tersenyum manis. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah kakaknya. Ia mencubit hidung mancung pria tinggi itu dengan keras.

"Hyung, di film, kau terlihat sangat dewasa. Aku kagum lho hyung, besok Sehun mau dewasa mirip hyung! Mungkin di film **Crack Tart** ini, Hyung dapat peran berbeda. Jadi ayahku! Hihihi.." Sehun tertawa lepas.

"Tapi hyung, kenapa di film dan di dunia nyata kau sangat berbeda? Kau bisa dewasa saat di film, sedangkan di dunia nyata kau hanya dewasa saat ada Luhan hyung saja." Sehun memajukan bibirnya.

"Tidak lelah?" Kris enggan menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, sehingga ia mengalihkan pertanyaan. Dan ia tersenyum ketika Sehun mengangguk. Ia menyamankan posisinya di gendongan kakaknya, tak berselang lama, terdengar dengkuran halus yang menandakan adik kecilnya sudah tidur.

Pria tinggi itu mengusap punggung adiknya. Ia memilih untuk pamit pulang. Namun, sebelum pulang ia tersenyum ke arah Luhan yang sedang memberesi barang-barangnya. Namja itu terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Luhannie!" Kris mendekati Luhan.

"Eh, Kris? Belum pulang? Adikmu sudah tidur. Ia terlihat sangat kelelahan." Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun. Namja itu mengambil tasnya. Namun, tangannya dicekal oleh pria tinggi itu.

"Kris?" Luhan menatap Kris tak mengerti. Ini sudah malam dan ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Pulanglah bersamaku.."

**o0o**

**Crack Tart**

**o0o**

Selama perjalanan, mereka berdua tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya menikmati malam berdua. Ah, tidak, bersama si kecil Sehun yang sedang tertidur di gendongan Luhan. Kenapa di gendongan Luhan? Karena Sehun merasa di gendongan Luhan lebih aman dibanding kakaknya. Sehun kebetulan bangun ketika Kris berteriak memanggil Luhan.

"Luhannie, besok kau kuliah?" Luhan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kris. Ia menenangkan Sehun yang kedinginan, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan.

"Iya. Tapi aku izin tidak masuk." Jawab Luhan santai. Sepertinya ia sangat menikmati moment seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan ujian?" Luhan terkekeh. Ternyata seorang pebasket seperti Kris masih mementingkan hal lain.

"Aku akan merawat bayi yang sedang kugendong ini. Sehun sedang demam Kris." Luhan sibuk membetulkan jaket Sehun supaya anak itu tidak kedinginan.

"Gomawo, kau membantuku. Baby Lu..." Luhan menatap tajam pria tinggi yang meringis di sampingnya. Kakinya menginjak ujung sepatu milik Kris dan berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju apartemen milik namjachingunya itu. Enak saja memanggilnya Baby Lu, huh!

"Ya! Luhannie! Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah. Kau ini. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin malam ini, kau akan menginap di apartemenku kan?" Kris menarik pinggang Luhan untuk merapat ketika tangan panjangnya berhasil meraih tubuh kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sehun dirawat sendirian olehmu. Kau bisa berakting apapun, tapi tidak untuk mengurus Sehun." Luhan kembali menjauhkan Sehun yang tengah digendongnya ketika Kris ingin mengambilnya.

"Hei, aku bisa menjaganya baby, besok kau kuliah." Kris ingat betul ketika Luhan sekali tidak masuk karena kegiatan rutin mereka, dan ia sangat marah. Tapi ini, hanya karena Sehun sakit? Hah, adiknya benar-benar hebat.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau mendengar tangisan Sehun merengek tidak mau makan!" Luhan menatap Kris tajam. Mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian di sepanjang jalan.

"Kau tahu Lu, kita seperti orang yang sudah menikah dengan Sehun sebagai anak." Kris menyeringai ketika ia mendengar ada seorang nenek yang memuji mereka seperti keluarga yang sayang dengan anaknya.

BLUSH~

"Kau menyebalkan Tuan Wu!" Luhan benar-benar malu mendengar Kris berkata seperti itu. Wajahnya mungkin sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Wajahmu memerah, Baby Lu.." Kris semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Dua sejoli itu menikmati malam setelah syuting mereka dengan nyaman. Ditambah dengan Sehun yang seolah-olah menjadi anak mereka, padahal kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah Sehun adik Kris.

**o0o**

**Crack Tart**

**o0o**

"Apa panasnya sudah berkurang? Aku khawatir lusa dia tidak bisa sekolah." Kris yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi mendekati Luhan yang tengah sibuk mengompres Sehun. Baby Lu-_nya_ itu terlihat sangat telaten merawat adiknya. Saat mereka belum menikah saja seperti ini, apalagi saat menikah? Mungkin Kris akan sangat semangat dalam membuat Kris junior, hehe.

"Sudah lebih baik. Biarkan dia istirahat." Luhan memberesi kompresannya dan berjalan keluar kamar, diikuti Kris yang setia dibelakangnya. Mereka berdua menuju dapur.

"Kau akan kubuatkan kimchi untuk makan malammu." Kris mengangguk mendengar perkataan Luhan, ia duduk diam menyalakan televisi di ruang tengah sembari memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang memasak.

Gerakannya...

Nyanyian merdunya...

Dan, pakaian Luhan yang sedang dipakainya...

Kris meneguk ludahnya. Baby Lulunya sangat manis dan uhm...sexy? yah! Sangat. Ya Tuhan! Ampuni hambamu ini. Kris buru-buru mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, berusaha menetralkan sesuatu yang berkecamuk di dalam tubuhnya.

"Makanannya sudah siap!" Luhan membawa kimchi ke ruang tengah, tempat Kris menonton televisi. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum tipis ketika Luhan menyiapkan makanannya.

"Kau tahu Kris, episode yang terakhir sedikit membingungkan." Luhan mengambil kimchinya dan potongan bulgoginya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kris menatap Luhan yang sedang mengulum sumpitnya yang berlumuran saos bulgogi. Tahan, Tuan Wu...Tahan...

"Seharusnya episode itu selesai saat pemeran 'Kris' tiba menyelamatkan anaknya." Pria tinggi itu terkekeh mendengar rajukan Luhan. Namja rusa itu memang sangat menyukai film dengan genre roman dan action. Tapi, melihat Luhan memerankan adegan demi adegan dimulai dari episode sembilan, membuatnya sedikit menahan sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

"Apa aku pantas menjadi ayah?" Luhan berhenti memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya dan menatap Kris.

"Maksudmu?" Kris mendekati Luhan. Ia meletakkan mangkuk yang digunakan kekasihnya untuk makan malam. Ia membawa Luhan untuk merapat ketubuhnya. Memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dengan posesif.

"Kau tahu Lu? Aku sudah benar-benar tidak tahan melihatmu memerankan adegan di gudang itu..." Luhan meneguk ludahnya. Suara Ben-bennya ini terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan seorang Kris kalau suaranya sudah berbeda.

"Kris, aku lelah..aku-UMHPT!" Kris mengecup bibir Luhan dan melakukan sedikit lumatan. Dengan cekatan, ia menggendong Luhan ke kamarnya. Baju yang dikenakan Luhan sudah tidak karuan. Lelaki rusa itu terus meremat rambut pirang Kris yang serasa menggelitik lehernya.

"Uh..Kris.." pria tinggi itu membaringkan Luhan dengan pelan. Ia mulai membuka kaos tanpa lengan yang dipakai Luhan.

"Kau ingin membolos kan besok? Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu, baby..." pria tinggi itu kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan Luhan menikmati rasa bibir itu yang sangat manis.

CKLEEK!

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa-OMO?!" kegiatan mereka berdua tertunda ketika melihat Sehun yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kris. Matanya membulat dengan bibir menganga. Sehun memeluk boneka pinkupinkunya semakin erat.

"Cepat berikan aku adik, semoga sukses!" setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Kris dan kembali ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Luhan dan Kris dalam kondisi awkward. Luhan hanya tertutup selimut dibagian selatan tubuhnya, selebihnya, tak ada kain yang menutupinya. Kris menyeringai.

"Kita lanjutkan, baby? Aku ingin mengabulkan permintaan Sehun.." Luhan menatap horor Kris yang ikut masuk ke dalam selimut.

"MWOYA?!"

.

.

.

FIN

Selesai dengan gajenya hahahahahhhahaha

Big thank's tooo:

**Junia. Angel. 48:: vivikim406:: FrederichOfficial:: Choi Arang:: thedolphinduck:: MPREG Lovers:: hyona21:: Dearmykrishan:: jongongkim:: LuluHD:: Kim XiuXiu Hunnie:: dia. Luhane:: urikaihun:: Nagisa Kitagawa:: LKCTJ94:: Kaihun:: lisnana1:: hunhun:: askasufa:: Arcan's Girl:: adilia. Taruni. 7:: zoldyk:: DeerIAM:: utsukushii02:: xiwifeu:: blaberinglay:: Mellody:: dearmykrishan:: NaYool:: biyachan:: ByunnaPark:: flamintsqueen:: elwing:: yuunicorn:: babylu:: jameela:: kkamjong61:: d5:: Kwon Yonghwa4910:: chuapEXO31:: mixing:: Lhea winds:: chs:: tehehe:: csyoungie:: SMayanti:: Gevanear:: NS Yoonji:: Galaxyixing2**


End file.
